Virgil Zamolxe Gebeleizis
better known as “'Corvus'” by his peers and his enemies, is a Dead Apostle and one of the Knights of Lilith. Profile Background Virgil Zamolxe Gebeleizis was born in a World far from the one he currently resides in. A native Romanian, he once lived on the country side. To him, it was home. The daily tasks that would’ve been mundane to others were the reasons he lived. Working with the livestock, cleaning the gutters, and earning his keep around the place. To him, they were no more than chores. In fact, he even worked at the Graveyard. As a boy, he had an unhealthy interests in dead bodies. In fact, he wanted to be a mortician. As he took up an apprenticeship at his local morgue, he learned of the existence of Magecraft. Virgil would secretly observe his mentor, Decebalus Barbaneagra, practicing Necromancy. Fortunately for him, Decebalus was fully aware of his presence, and in turn was secretly teaching the boy for some weeks. This was until he finally approached the boy and taught him officially. Despite his parents being non-magus, he was a first-generation magus. At the age of 17, the Romanian Holy Grail war took place. He was recognized as a Master, and accidentally managed to summon a Caster class-servant. Together the two managed to win the Holy Grail War, but not before he was forced to kill Caster. Becoming enamored by Vampires after his meeting with Caster, he chose to be one. While he was indeed a follower of Christ, he chased his passion and turned himself into a Dead Apostle. For some time, he traveled the world, honing his Magecraft and evening creating his own branch, Spiritual Necromancy. Due to his Dark Arts and Origin, he came to be known by his nickname of Corvus. In fact, Corvus was targeted by the Church many a time, and upon meeting Darius Rosenkreuz, the two battled. Virgil, a Dead Apostle. Darius, a member of the Church. The two battled, but no winner could be determined. A mere blink, and Virgil was no longer in battle. Virgil was in England, but he knew not how. He did not know why. And so, he began his quest to figure out what had happened. Why he had Slid to another timeline. This was not before he would cross paths with another who looked identical to Darius Rosenkreuz. The two battled, but this time Corvus won. Corvus explored the world for many more years trying to find answers and once again, he met a Rosenkreuz. This time though, he was unaware. The two would cross paths many times, battling, trying to kill each other. Corvus in self defense, and the Rosenkreuz as a member of the Church. This Rosenkreuz was Jaeger, the son of the man Corvus had killed prior. Yet, Corvus escaped each time. Both would be near death’s door, but Corvus would escape. Jaeger remained persistent, and the two became like Rivals. Yes... Corvus ran and ran. Fought and fought.. until he came across Lilith. TBA Appearance Personality Relationships Role Fate/Axiom Abilities Magecraft * Origin: Shadow * Element: Imaginary Numbers * Spiritual Necromancy Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References